YAOI VAULT
by Yami No Megami
Summary: YAOI this is a yaoi vault that contains yaoi pairings! woot woot Some chaps have romance and some have angst. Most have good lemony goodness. I dare all straight guys to read this! I DARE YOU! LOL
1. Miroku and Inuyasha

**I sit at my computer and look at this newly word document. I have no idea what I am going to write but what I do know is that I want to make a yaoi. I go on about how I love yaoi but do not write any. If this turns out to be something that is totally unexpected I am sorry…**

**Ok now this is a yaoi. Man on man action. Ok? I don't want any flames. I warned you! **

**Disclaimer: who reads these anyway…I don't own this ok? …someday I shall create my own manga and I will have a right to say I OWN THIS BIZOCH!

* * *

**

**(InuYasha's POV)**

Today we had no luck. Not even the faintest smell of Naraku. I can't believe this! For a whole week I couldn't even find a trace of Naraku. Gods at this rate we'll never defeat him! To make matters worse, Kagome wanted to go home and do those stupid tests! (I'm totally on your side Inu!) Sango and Kirara went to her village to do some repairs on her weapon a few days ago. She and Kirara should be back tonight.

All who is left is Miroku Shippo and I. Knowing the monk, he will probably try to persuade a woman to share the same bed with him. I exit Kaede's hut and I go to the Sacred Tree. I always seem to rest better when I am there, even though it holds sad memories.

I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep, when I hear Miroku walk gently up to me.

"There you are Inuyasha," he says in his cheery tone.

"Yea I'm here so what?" I say

"I was looking for you."

"Oh. Well here I am what did you want?"

"Nothing"

I raise an eyebrow when he gently sits next to me. If he didn't want anything, then why bother looking for me? I planned to ask him that but he spoke first.

"InuYasha? Do you love Kagome?"

It was that question that made me kick into my defensive side. I jumped up and said, "What kind of question is that! Do you love Sango?"

I knew that was a stupid question but, being the stubborn person that I am, it just came out.

Miroku looks up at me and looks at his feet. "No" he confesses.

My eyes widen in shock. No? Then who? I sit back next to him and I stay silent for a bit. For a while we do nothing but sit there….. A few more minutes pass, and we are still in silence.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer, "So you don't love Sango?"

"No"

"But what about all those times you-"

"Sango is just a replacement. She is there to replace the one I truly love…"

I look at him in confusion. Who could he possibly love? Then his first question struck me: _Do you love Kagome?_

I quickly look at him, "You love Kagome!"

Miroku quickly looks at me as if I was losing my mind. "No!" he says disgusted.

I look at him confused, "Then who do you love?"

"Someone much closer"

Suddenly Miroku crawls over me, gently grabs the back of my head and kisses me softly.

My eyes widen as I feel his tongue flick my bottom lip. I gasp out at the sudden pleasure I feel.

Miroku takes this time to lunge his tongue inside my mouth, coaxing my tongue to play along. I moan in the kiss and grab Miroku's shoulders. I roughly push him down on the ground and pin him there.

"We shouldn't… do this," I say in between breaths.

Miroku brings my head down so he can whisper in my ear, "Says who…?"

Miroku kisses me once again, but this time with more passion. I feel him start to undress me. My blood starts to boil when his hands start roaming around my chest.

I start removing his robes.

I gently suck his neck. Miroku moans softly and pinches my left nipple. I growl softly. Miroku moves his head down and takes my nipple in his mouth. His tongue flicks it softly. He moves his head lower. And lower. I gasp as he licks my waistline. He licks down lower to where I need him most. He breathes softly on my growing member. I let out a gasp as he takes in the tip, "Miroku….don't tease…"

In one quick move, Miroku takes all of me in his mouth. I let out a cry of pleasure and surprise. This feeling was…very, unusual. Not that I didn't want to feel this way, but, I never thought myself being with a man before. There was always Kikyou and Kagome. I would have never even given Miroku a second thought…not even Sango…

I cry out as Miroku fondles me while sucking feverishly. My breathing becomes harder as I clutch onto Miroku's hair. I sit up as his pink tongue flicks the tip. I continue to watch as he blows, sucks and teases me. The pleasure builds up more and more. "Miroku..."

"Mmmmph?" he answers, his voice sending a vibrating sensation.

"I…I'm gonna…" I groan as I come.

It felt so great. The pleasure finally reaching its point, I cry out as the world around me goes white. Writhing and shuddering I ride out the waves of pleasure. Miroku sucks and swallows every drop. When I finally come to earth I look over to Miroku, who is looking very self-satisfied.

Breathing hard I manage to voice out, "Where did you learn to do that?" Miroku opens his mouth to explain, but I don't give him the chance. I bring him up to me, and I kiss him forcefully. Miroku returns the kiss with the same vigor. I plunge my tongue in his mouth. Miroku massages my tongue with his as I moan in his mouth. I turn our bodies so that I am on top. Breathing harder than before I say, "Turn around."

Miroku turns around and lies on his stomach. I bring his hips up and I plunge my tongue in his small hole. I hear Miroku whimper underneath me. Not wanting to hurt him I say, "If it starts to hurt I'll stop."

Miroku nods his head.

Finally after lubricating his hole, I positioned my member at his puckered entrance and slowly, I pushed forward, sliding into him as slowly and gently as I could. I knew he was feeling pain and discomfort, but that would all come to pass. While I entered him, I could help but moan. He was so tight, so hot. In no time, I was sheathed fully inside of him, waiting for the both of us to adjust. I wouldn't move until he bid me so. Minutes passed and only our breathing could be heard. Finally he pushed against me and I took that as a sign to continue.

With his given permission, I thrust into him at a slow and gentle rhythm, aiming to hit the one spot I knew that would drive him crazy. On the third attempt, I hit his sweet spot and he gasped, arching his back again. I smiled toothily. I waited for him to respond.

"A-again!" Miroku ordered, thrusting his own hips up to sheath my member. He kept himself up by leaning on his elbows as I resumed rocking into him.

"Oh Inuyasha!" He moaned. Something about Miroku saying my name in the moment of heat encouraged me to ram into him harder and deeper. Both of us moaned with lust and bliss as our bodies thrashed against each other.

"Say…my…name…again…" I say during thrusts.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha," he says with each ram in his small hole.

I reach around him and I start stroking his hard member. He moans my name again. I continue to ram into him. Back and forth, back and forth. As my climax starts to build I start pumping his shaft faster and harder, while maintaining a fast rhythm inside him.

Almost too soon he screams my name while coming on my hand. A few short moments later I come inside him.

We both collapse onto the ground panting and breathing heavily. I look at Miroku's face; his eyes were fluttering softly.

Finally Miroku opens his eyes. He smiles softly. I smile back.

I kiss him softly, yet passionately, "come on lets go get cleaned up before Sango gets here," I say.

Miroku smiles and gets up. We both head to the lake. I know that our coming journeys will be much nicer…

**owari **

**

* * *

**

Vampire911: _well I now know that this ended up being an Inu/Miroku pairing. I am so happy! Well this is only a oneshot! I really hope this satisfied you! And if you flame me I will laugh at you. There are a lot of Inu/Mir pairings and this is no exception. Besides I warned you in the beginning but you continued so blah! Please Review...I love them..._

_Oh and please give some pairings you would like to see. Oneshot pairings pleas and thank you!_

_Next chapter: Miroku/Sesshomaru_


	2. Sesshomaru and Miroku

**This chapter has nothing to do with the last chapter. I guess I have to say that each chap is gonna be a oneshot. so no relations ok? So dont be confused and dont ask me, "but in chapter 1 Miroku loves Inu. Is Miroku cheating?" NO! dont ask me that! ok that is all that I have to say.**

**Oh and in each fic, Sesshy has two arms…**

**Disclaimer: I own this not…**

**

* * *

**

**(Miroku's POV)**

We were traveling and looking for Naraku today but we had no luck. We did encounter a demon today that killed a whole village, but no traces of Naraku were involved.

I am really staring to get bothered! I can't stand how Naraku would make an appearance and then not show up for another month!

As we all set camp in the forest I tell Inuyasha and the girls that I was gonna go for a walk. They don't seem to care all too much. They were playing a game that Inuyasha was obviously losing at.

As I walk my little walk I notice that there was a hot spring just ahead. I smile to myself. Yes a nice bath would calm me.

I strip off my clothing and I relax in the hot water.

**(No one's POV) **

At the opening of the clearing where the hot spring was, Lord Sesshomaru watched as Miroku relaxed in the hot spring.

For the past few weeks he had been haunted. It was the filthy curse of his father. The one he believed he would never succumb to. Seeing the face he fantasized about fall into a dreamy state, he snapped.

Silently and slowly Sesshomaru striped and entered the hot spring. He was gonna get what he wanted tonight. No exception. It was about time he taken the monk, and get it over with.

As he neared the peaceful monk, Sesshomaru felt himself getting harder and harder.

Miroku, feeling a disturbance, opened his eyes and got up.

That's when Sesshomaru sprang. Soft flesh was in his fingers and he slammed his prey onto a boulder.

"I will get this out of my system," Sesshomaru hissed, "You will be nothing beneath my claws."

"Sessho-" Miroku started but Sesshomaru silenced him with his lips. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin at the contact, so desperate to sink into this human who had unwittingly tormented him.

Miroku couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was peaceful just moments ago, though he noted consciously that Sesshomaru's lips were very warm and tender. Nothing compared to what he figured they would be like. He also couldn't help but notice that Sesshomaru's actions were gentle, despite his sudden appearance.

Sesshomaru's hands roam over Miroku's body while he licks Miroku's lips, begging for entry. Miroku complies, parting his lips, giving Sesshomaru just enough entrance to dip his tongue in. Miroku moans as Sesshomaru's gentle kisses move to his neck.

Sesshomaru smirks. He thought the monk would have put up a fight, but he more than willing to let the demon ravage him. Miroku cries out in pleasure and surprise as Sesshomaru's hand creeps up his leg. Sesshomaru massages one of Miroku's nipples with one hand, while he sucks and nips at the other.

Miroku runs his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair, "oh Sesshomaru…" he whispers absently.

Sesshomaru sits up and hovers over Miroku. He looks over Miroku's body. At the same time Miroku observes Sesshomaru. Absently, Miroku feels Sesshomaru's chest; marveling at how well built he is.

Miroku looks up at Sesshomaru's face and almost gasped. The full moon was out and the shining light made Sesshomaru look even more angelic. The moonlight made Sesshomaru's damp body glisten just the right way.

Sesshomaru kisses Miroku gently before saying, "Like what you see, Monk?"

Miroku whimpers softly as Sesshomaru presses their bodies closer together. Suddenly Sesshomaru attacks Miroku's neck. Miroku gasps at the ferocity of Sesshomaru's actions. Roughly, Sesshomaru sucks at the nape of Miroku's neck. Mir brings his arms around Sesshy's neck, and clutching him as if he might disappears that moment.

Just then Sesshomaru spreads Miroku's legs. He flips him onto his stomach and holds Miroku's ass in a firm grip.

Miroku gasped as he felt two wet fingers slip inside him, stroking back and forth, in and out.

Miroku moaned in pleasure. Sesshomaru loved how responsive Miroku was. He was gonna enjoy being inside him.

Just then Sesshomaru added a third finger then another until he figured Miroku was ready. Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru teased the opening, rubbing the head of his growing cock against it, before thrusting in slowly. Miroku moaned in both pleasure and pain. Sesshomaru pulled out, then shoved himself back inside. He repeated the process, each time shoving deeper and deeper, until he was fully inside Miroku. Sesshomaru held himself still for a moment to let Miroku adjust to this new feeling. Miroku started moving back and forth, and Sesshy took that as a sign to continue. Sesshomaru rocked his hips rhythmically, slowly at first but gradually quickened his pace, hitting the same spot constantly, making Miroku scream his name in pleasure.

The feel of Sesshomaru so deep inside him made Miroku groan. He pushed his body back into Sesshomaru, telling him to go deeper. He moaned louder as Sesshomaru's trusts became more frantic and he could feel his own member begging for attention. He was about to reach for it but as if on cue Sesshomaru reached around him and started stroking him with his trusts.

For a few moments all that could be heard was Miroku's cries of pleasure and Sesshomaru's heavy breathing.

Sesshomaru stroked Miroku faster with each thrust, and felt the human's body go rigid as he felt the sweet explosion in his hand. Miroku gave one last cry of ecstasy as he came, which drove Sesshomaru over the edge, and thrusting one last time as deep as he could go until he came inside Miroku's wet depths.

Miroku contentedly slumped to the floor, relishing the feel of Sesshomaru's warm seed coursing through him. Sesshomaru pulled out of Miroku, already missing the tight warmth as he lay next to the monk.

They both laid there in silence. Finally Miroku couldn't take it any longer, "wow…that was…wow"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Miroku looks at him. Then he sits up, "Well I guess I'd better-" he is cut off by Sesshomaru pulling him back down and rolling on top of him, positioning himself between Miroku's thighs.

"Who said we were done?" he asked as his silver hair falls around them like a silk blanket.

Miroku wraps his legs around Sesshomaru, "Not me," he answers.

…..

(The next morning)

"Sheesh Miroku! Where were you last night?" Kagome and Sango asked as Miroku entered the campsite.

"Uh…well you see…" Miroku said as he sweatdropped. Inuyasha walked up to him and sniffed him. Miroku's eyes widen as Inuyasha narrows his eyes at him. Inuyasha knew. He knew Miroku knew what he knew… (A/N: wha…?) Inuyasha sighed and lightly bonked Miroku on the head, "So I guess you won't be womanizing women for a while then right?"

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while she and Sango packed up the camp.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nothing. Let's go."

"Where?" Kagome said as she walked up to him.

"Where else? To go find Naraku!" Inuyasha said as he stared walking.

"Stop being so dramatic," Shippo said softly. Apparently Inuyasha heard and started chasing Shippo around. Seconds later "SIT BOY" was heard followed by a TWOMP!

Miroku chucked lightly as they all began their journey.

* * *

**Vampire911: whew I am glad I got this finished. I love this chapter more than the last one. Probably because I LOVE Mir and Sessh pairings. I think they are so cute! Thank you for your reviews people, they are greatly appreciated. Well see you next time!**

**Next chapter:. . . uh. . . wow I don't know I think...Naraku and Sesshomaru. Yeah that one… well that is unless i get other ideas ok? So please give me some pairings. Arigatou**


	3. Naraku and Sesshomaru revised

**The last one sounded too much like brother my brother. I am soooo sorry. I had to try and come up with an idea myself.**

**I never written Naraku and Sesshomaru not have I read one.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: no own this**

**Ok now I am using my mothers' idea because…I didn't have any ideas… I don't know how it will turn out because I am making it up on the spot. But the idea is amusing actually… and I am very sorry if it seems OOC.**

**YOU HAVE TO READ THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND STORY!**

**Were eating lunch at school one day when this guy Thomas came up. I was saying something about Sesshomaru. Thomas then had the nerve to say "Sesshomaru is gay" now this was before I got into Yaoi. I got mad so I said "no he wasn't", and we both got into this huge argument.**

**Kuso, my good friend, said, "Sesshomaru is neither gay nor straight. He is too good for men and women. He just plays with himself when he needs sexual relief."****I told my mom and voila! The plot for this story. Please continue: **

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking by himself when he saw it: a nice little hot spring. He decided that it had been a while since he last relaxed so; he striped down and got into the hot water.

Naraku, who had been stalking Sesshomaru, decided to have a little fun. For a while he had disguised himself into many beautiful women who so happened to pass by Sesshomaru "accidentally." Rin took a liking to each one but Sesshomaru remained indifferent.

It has been Naraku's goal to figure out what kind of person Sesshomaru is interested in. But so far Sesshomaru found interest in looking at his own reflection.

Suddenly it hit Naraku, Sesshomaru loved himself! (Dense much?)

Naraku smiled as he came up with a plan.

--

While Sesshomaru relaxed, he sensed another presence. He could tell that the person was masking his/her scent.

"Show yourself!" Sesshomaru demanded.

Out of the trees came a figure slowly approaching.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he saw his own self emerge from the trees. _What the?_

The figure smirks slightly

_**Flashback**_

Naraku, the lord of transforming into whatever he pleases, decided to transform into Lord Sesshomaru. Using a strand Sesshomaru's hair, that he somehow got a hold of, he wrapped it around a jewel shard and whispered a small chant. Just then, there was a glowing light and Naraku now had the form of Sesshomaru.

_**End Flashback**_

Naraku smirks at how Sesshomaru reacted. "You want this, do you Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes as his clone comes closer.

Naraku enters the hot spring and slowly draws closer to his target.

Sesshomaru doesn't do anything but he keeps his guard up. What ever this creature was up to, he was going to find out, and now.

"Sesshomaru. You have no interest for anyone do you?" Naraku asks.

". . ."

Sesshomaru's clone moves behind Sesshomaru, "But, of course someone as beautiful as you should find someone as beautiful as yourself right?" Naraku said as he started cleaning Sesshomaru's back: massaging it at the same time. Naraku lets his hands move lower and lower. He feels Sesshomaru relax at his touch. Slowly he reaches around and strokes Sesshomaru's length. Sesshomaru sighs softly before Naraku strokes harder.

Sesshomaru didn't even know what he was doing! Behind him was a creature, who was trying to seduce him, and accomplishing it at that. Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of it. Was it because he kept his feelings inside? Was it because he needed the sexual tension to be released after all these years?

Naraku kisses Sesshomaru's ear softly. He moves lower to his neck and starts to sucks. He moves his free hand, and strokes Sesshomaru's well built chest.

Sesshomaru arches his neck to the soft touch. "Who are you" he finally voices out.

"Are you sure you want to know that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku whispers in Sesshomaru's ear.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru answers.

Slowly Naraku changes back to his form. (The you know the Kagewaki Hitomi form)

Sesshomaru glances up at him and glares. He doesn't move away from Naraku's touch. He just says, "So it was you."

Naraku moves to the other side of Sesshomaru's neck, "You wouldn't have let me touch you if you knew it was me, now would you?"

Sesshomaru tilts his head so Naraku has better access, "Damn right…"

Naraku turns Sesshomaru around and kisses him softly on the lips. Sesshomaru disgusted that Naraku had the nerve to do that, but somehow aroused that Naraku managed to get this Sesshomaru aroused and to the point in wanting him.

Sesshomaru deepens the kiss and opens his mouth when Naraku's tongue came begging for entry.

Naraku dips his tongue in and tastes all of Sesshomaru's mouth.

Naraku then pushes Sesshomaru against a boulder, biting and nipping at his neck. Sesshomaru runs his fingers through Naraku's hair.

Naraku continues to lick down Sesshomaru's body. One hand wanders to a pert nipple and massages it while Naraku sucks his other.

Sesshomaru feels the heat boil at his lower body as Naraku continues to suck and nip at the abused nipple. He lets out a soft moan as one of Naraku's hands travel lower, brushing over the part where he needed him most.

Naraku moves to Sesshomaru's navel, and dips his tongue in getting a moan from Sesshomaru. Naraku looks at Sesshomaru who has eagerness written all over his face. Naraku moves up and kisses Sesshomaru's soft lips, "eager are we, Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku whispers as he grabs Sesshomaru's growing member.

Sesshomaru gasps from the quick moment. Naraku then starts to pump Sesshomaru's member in his hand at a slow pace. He moves his head down and takes in the tip. He lets one clawed finger run up and down it.

Sesshomaru arched his back and starts to shift around, trying to get close to anything that would relieve his need. Naraku then grabs his hips to hold him down. Sesshomaru then felt Naraku take him whole in his mouth. He tried bucking his hips as he felt Naraku's fangs rub against his now stiff cock. He closed his eyes to savor the sensations. Sesshomaru tried so much to keep from climaxing as Naraku licked his sensitive tip, and fondled his balls.

Naraku could tell that Sesshomaru was about to go over the edge, so he stopped his ministrations. Looking up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes he saw that Sesshomaru was breathing hard and glaring at him, "Why did you stop?" Sesshomaru said gruffly.

Naraku, flattered that Sesshomaru enjoyed it, said, "the best it yet to come…" in one quick move Naraku flipped Sesshomaru onto his stomach. Slowly he spread Sesshomaru's legs and pressed the head of his now hard cock at Sesshomaru's entrance.

Growling, Sesshomaru said, "You better finish what you start, this time."

Shoving himself inside Sesshomaru, Naraku says, "I plan to."

Sesshomaru arched his back as he felt Naraku push into him slowly and painfully. In one quick thrust Naraku was inside Sesshomaru. He stayed there so Sesshomaru could adjust. Sure he could take Sesshomaru right now and roughly take him, but Naraku wanted to Sesshomaru's face as it was filled with pleasure and lust; lust for Naraku himself.

Sesshomaru was surprised to feel Naraku be so gentle but that thought quickly vanished as Naraku began to thrust in and out of him. Each stroke rubbed exquisitely against his prostate, as he rocked his hips with Naraku's thrusts, doubling the pleasure for both of them. Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure as Naraku stroked his erection. The pleasure was so intense. He did not know why, but being connected with his greatest enemy was so…Sesshomaru couldn't find words for it.

Naraku felt his climax coming. Sesshomaru cried out as he came on Naraku's hand, and Naraku bit down on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he came inside him. He pulled out of Sesshomaru when everything calmed down.

Sesshomaru lay there while Naraku lied down next to him. He turned his head to face Naraku, "You still know I want to kill you."

Naraku smirked, "Well not at the moment right?" he said as he gently kissed Sesshomaru's lips.

Sesshomaru kissed Naraku back and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Vampire911: Again I am sorry that the last chapter 3 was taken off. I like this one better and I hope you do too! I really hope I don't get a hard pairing like this for a while. This was hard for me! **

**Next chapter: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.**


	4. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

**Sorry that this was delayed for a bit. I have been working on my other fic: "Inuyasha? Big Deal!" for a while now so I didn't get this fic finished as soon as I wanted. **

**Disclaimer: i despise these. . .**

**Inspiration music I am currently listening to: "All the things she said" "30 minutes" by tAtU and "Clint Eastwood" Gorillaz **

**So here it is Inuyasha/ Sesshomaru**

* * *

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha muttered as the sun started to set. How could this have happened? And especially at this time! It was coming. The thing dreaded by most demons. Mating season. Going into heat. Needing someone to rut! There was nothing as bad as this. And to make matters worse this was the first time for Inuyasha. He planned on asking Kagome but…she was in her time and she was on her…cycle.

There was no way he was gonna ask her at this time. That made him even more pissed. What was he gonna do throughout the whole week of heat? He could probably be able to contain the need for a few days but what will he do if he cannot do that?

Inuyasha sighs when he feels the desire grow. The sun has already set and from the rumors he has heard, that's when the smells and the desires increase.

Inuyasha leaves Kaede's hut and leaves Sango, Shippo, and Miroku to themselves. He didn't want to bother telling them what his problems were.

Inuyasha heads over to the sacred tree. He will sleep there tonight. The cool air should diminish the heat a bit. He jumps onto the branches and lays there. _What am I gonna do?_

Inuyasha closes his eyes and drifts off to what he hopes will be a good night rest…

* * *

(Meanwhile)

'_There is that scent again…' _thought Sesshomaru Just recently he picked up a scent that smelled like heat. And it was coming from a dog demon. But this scent was not as strong as a full dog demon's. Sesshomaru guessed that it was coming from a hanyou and the only hanyou that he knew who was at that time was Inuyasha…

* * *

Inuyasha opens his eyes. Ok maybe going to sleep was not the right thing to do. The cool air made him crave something more. .. . After a few moments sitting alone Inuyasha decided that he could not contain it any longer. He might as well go to Kagome and ask her if she could help. It was worth a shot.

Inuyasha jumps down from the tree and heads over to the well. When he reaches it, he sees Sesshomaru sitting on the edge, "Hello little brother…" he says.

Inuyasha growls at him, "What do you want Sesshomaru?" he barks.

Sesshomaru gets up and walks over to Inuyasha, taking in Inu's scent with each scent, "You are in heat aren't you." It was not a question.

Inuyasha growled again. Damn it! Sesshomaru was blocking his way. He needed to hurry up and get to Kagome!

Inuyasha looks at the ground not wanting to show Sesshomaru the vulnerability that he is inclined to.

Sesshomaru, a bit taken by the scent, strokes Inuyasha's face and gently kisses his soft lips.

Inuyasha's eyes widen, 'what the. . .' to his and Sesshomaru's surprise, Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru flicks Inuyasha's lip with his tongue. Inuyasha parts his lips giving Sesshomaru entrance. Sesshomaru brings his other hand up and gently, but firmly holds Inuyasha's head, while he slips his tongue in his mouth, exploring every wet corner.

Suddenly filled with lust, Inuyasha closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling and taste of Sesshomaru. . .wait…

Inuyasha's eyes shoot open when he realizes that he was kissing Sesshomaru. He tried to shove Sesshomaru away, but Sesshomaru grabbed his arms and kept him there. Sesshomaru pulls away from the kiss and looks into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha glares at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshomaru smirks, "Foolish hanyou, what do you think I am doing? Your human bitch is not here, she cannot possibly help you now, can she?"

Inuyasha wanted to move away from him, he wanted to just be able to jump in the well. But having finally contact with anyone made him relax.

Inuyasha relaxes at Sesshomaru's touch. Sesshomaru smirks as he kisses Inuyasha again while removing Inu's top Kimono. Inuyasha pulls Sesshomaru's head closer as he tries to take off his armor.

Suddenly they are both on the ground naked and breathing hard. Sesshomaru moves his head down and sucks on Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha runs his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. It was much softer then his own. (Dontcha just love Sesshy's hair! XD)

Sesshomaru kisses down to Inu's chest. He plays with his nipples before traveling downward.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel even more exited. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but his body wanted more of Sesshomaru. He needed this. Inuyasha is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he feels his legs being pulled over Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" he huffs breathlessly.

"What do you think I am doing?" Sesshomaru says as he moves his head lower.

Inuyasha moans as he feels Sesshomaru lick the tip of his member. Then he gently bites the tip, which made Inuyasha cry out.

"You like that, don't you little brother," Sesshomaru breathes.

Sesshomaru then buries his head between Inuyasha's thighs, swallowing him whole.

Inuyasha cries out in bliss as he grabs Sesshomaru's head and bucking in his mouth.

Sesshomaru swirled his tongue around Inuyasha, he then back-throated him before bobbing his head up and down Inuyasha's shaft.

Inuyasha cries out in pleasure as he comes hard in Sesshomaru's mouth.

Sesshomaru drinks up the creamy essence and flips Inuyasha on his stomach. He then brings Inuyasha's hips up as he lubricates Inu's entrance with his tongue.

Inuyasha gasps as he feels Sesshomaru's wet tongue massaging his hole. Even though he just came, he felt his soft member growing.

After lubricating Inuyasha enough, Sesshomaru, in one quick move, shoves himself inside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cries out in both pleasure and pain. Shit! It hurt so much! But when Sesshomaru started thrusting in and out that thought soon vanished. He started moving with Sesshomaru's thrusts doubling the pleasure for both of them.

Sesshomaru had to keep himself from biting Inuyasha. He was so tight and so tense, it made Sesshomaru want to come now. But he held himself. He snaked his arms under Inuyasha and brought hi up to himself, bucking erratically.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru pick is upper body up. He turned his head a bit and caught Sesshomaru's lips in a lustful kiss.

Sesshomaru complied, bringing his arms around Inuyasha, stroking his chest with one hand and stroking Inuyasha's length with the other.

Inuyasha whimpered with want as Sesshomaru started stroking him faster and harder, as well as thrusting inside him.

Sesshomaru continued to hump and stroke Inuyasha. Finally after one last thrust, he came inside Inuyasha while Inuyasha came on Sesshomaru's hand.

Inuyasha fell to the ground still breathing hard from the climax. Sesshomaru lied down next to him.

After gaining his breath Inuyasha turns his head and glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked, "Anything wrong Inuyasha?"

"You…" he said.

"Me…" Sesshomaru repeated.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru's mockery.

Sesshomaru kissed down Inuyasha's neck, "its ok. Besides you still have a week of heat left…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes in defeat and snuggled up against Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Vampire911: ahhhhh I fell happy not that this is my most favorite pairing just that its so…KAWAII! one thing that I noticed is that, I really like hot spring sex scenes. I love it when two guys are doing it in a hot spring. Why is that? I do not know so far I wrote one with Mir/Sess and Sess/Nara in a hot spring…ha! Do you guys like that because now I am kind of feeling self-conscious about it… But when there is a hot spring I am able to come up with more ideas… probably because the people are already naked…ok I am gonna stop talking…. Review!**

**Next chapter: . . . uh . . . People! Give me Ideas! Should it be Ginta and Hakkaku or should it be a threesome with Ginta Hakkaku and Koga? Hmmm decisions decisions… **


	5. Koga Inuyasha

**Well this was supposed to be Ginta and Hakkaku but I guess this is not their time to shine!**

**Koga/Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this there would be no female characters!**

**Inspiration music: "One World" Celtic Woman**

* * *

Sigh….

It was happening again. Koga had come to see Kagome and of course Inuyasha got mad.

They all were at Kaede's village, and Kagome had just come back from her time before Koga came.

_Damn Koga! _Inuyasha thought. He was so pissed that Koga was here yet again. Recently Koga had come to see Kagome a lot and it was really bugging Inuyasha. Koga would just do anything to get under his skin!

But today was different. Koga kept picking a fight with Inuyasha.

"So, mutt-face, ready to just hand Kagome over?"

"Shuddup! Not in your life rabies infested wolf!"

"She'd be much safer with me dog breath!"

"She is fine here, you wimpy wolf. I am taking good care of her here!"

"Yeah as if! You're just a half breed mutt. You are week and slow! WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY ACCOMPLISH?"

Kagome gasped. Miroku and Sango stood with wide eyes. Inuyasha looked as if he just got stabbed. Never once had he let any insult go to his head, but this. He had enough of being called an abomination. His older brother had made sure that it was clear. But. . . Inuyasha didn't want to be called this anymore… it was the way he was…why could no one accept that.

"I-Inuyasha, I'm sor-" Kouga starts but is cut off by Inuyasha's fist. Inuyasha punches Koga about three times. He then runs off to the sacred tree.

* * *

Inuyasha sit at the tree. Damn it! He totally lost it back there. He has been called a half demon many of times. Why should this one been any different? Was it because Kagome was there? Was it because he was worried what she would think?

Inuyasha catches Koga's scent coming closer. Stupid- why was he here? Hasn't he caused enough trouble already?

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kouga says.

"Go away…" Inuyasha says.

"Look Inuyasha hey man I apologize for back there…really"

"Koga go away damn it!"

"Yo! You can at least hear me out-" again he was cut of by a punch to the face. Koga got tired of trying to reason with Inuyasha so he suddenly pounces on him; holding his wrists with his hands and straddling his waist.

"I said I was sorry…" Koga says as he nips at one of Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as Koga places a soft kiss on his lips, "Will I have to prove myself?" Koga whispers.

Inuyasha closes his eyes and tries to get out of Koga's grip, "Koga stop…" Inuyasha then feels something…_Oh shit…The damn wolf is getting aroused!_

"Koga you ass hole get the fu-" he is cut off by Koga's tongue down his throat. Inuyasha stayed still until Koga brought his head back up. Koga smiles at him. Inuyasha growls, _'stupid wolf'_

Then Kouga starts rubbing against Inuyasha to get more friction.

Inuyasha holds back the moan that was threatening to come.

Koga licks Inuyasha's face, "No one can keep from wanting pleasure without a little…encouragement." With that said Koga kisses down to Inuyasha's neck. Still pinning Inuyasha's hands with one hand, he uses his other to remove Inuyasha's hitoe and kosode (fire rat robe and the under shirt). Inuyasha moans as Koga's leg rubs against his now growing member.

Koga continues to lick down to Inu's chest, biting and nipping at his nipple. Inuyasha groans as Koga moves to the other one; sucking, nipping, and gently blowing it. Koga releases Inuyasha's hands but Inuyasha doesn't try to get away.

Koga uses his now free hands to undo the obi on Inuyasha hakama.

Inuyasha reaches down and starts removing Kouga's armor and furs.

Koga finally manages to get Inuyasha's hakama. He slowly spreads Inuyasha's legs and licks the tip of his erection.

"Ah! Koga!" Inuyasha yells as he springs more to life.

Koga licks up and down Inuyasha's shaft, eliciting a cry from Inuyasha. Inuyasha clutches Koga's hair, "More," he says.

"Don't worry, puppy. I more to give you," Koga breaths as he takes Inuyasha whole. Inuyasha cries out as he feels Koga's fangs gently scrape the loose skin.

Growling, Inuyasha bucked up into Koga's ready mouth, groaning and moaning his name.

Koga bobbed his head and sucked harder, swirling his tongue all around the hard length. He teased the slit with the tip of his tongue before swallowing it whole once again. Koga spread Inuyasha's legs further with one hand and kneaded Inu's balls, rolling and massaging them. He continued to nip and blow at the engorged member.

Inuyasha threw his head back, "Ah Kouga! More!" Inuyasha was so hot. Something about Koga pleasuring him made his blood boil. He sat up and watched in fascination as Koga pumped him while licking his balls. Inuyasha inhaled when Koga started biting at the hard skin.

Finally not able to take the teasing, Inuyasha sits up and shoves Koga on the ground.

Koga looks up at Inuyasha shocked, "Whats wro-?" he cut off by Inuyasha's lips. Their kiss was wet and deep, boldly exploring each others warmth. Koga moaned, drinking in the sweetness of Inuyasha's wet cavern. When they pull apart, Koga sits up cross-legged. Inuyasha then sits on top of Koga's legs.

"You ready?" Koga says as the tip of his erection rubs against Inuyasha's entrance.

Inuyasha nods. When he feels Koga slowly sliding into him, he clutches Koga's back, holding him tightly, as if he may disappear any second, "Oh Koga…"

"You're so tight. . ." Koga whispers.

Inuyasha, not feeling any pain, starts moving up and down Kouga's shaft.

Koga holds onto Inuyasha's shoulders as he thrusts up.

Inuyasha moves along with Koga's thrust, throwing his head back when Koga hits his sweet spot.

Koga, taking advantage of the exposed neck, sucks gently at it.

Inuyasha removes Koga's head band and tie and starts running his hands though his hair.

One of Koga's hands wander to the small of Inuyasha's back while the other strokes Inuyasha's length feverishly.

"Oh Kouga harder!" Inuyasha yells, wrapping his legs around Kouga's waist.

Koga complies, thrusting harder into Inuyasha while stroking him faster.

With one loud cry, Inuyasha comes over their chests, while Koga comes inside Inuyasha.

They both collapse on the ground, still entwined on each other.

After catching his breath Koga slides out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha moans at the loss.

Koga holds himself on his elbows, "Forgive me now, puppy?" he says smirking.

"Shut up. . ." Inuyasha says as he kisses Koga softly on the lips.

* * *

**Vampire911: hi people well this one is done! I hope this satisfied you all! Heh heh. I don't know, it may be me, but do you think I made this one more graphic than all the others? I think so… It could just be me. I am feeling spaced out just by typing it . . . oh well. Ok thanks to all my reviewers especially:**

**Jedi Mistress 1990: graci! **

**Animelover6000: I like your ideas and of course: **

**Sesshomarunaraku: really how will I do Ryuu and Inu-papa? I have no clue . . . do you mean Ryuu in human form? I might be able to do that . . . maybe . . . please give me ideas for it!**

* * *

**Next chapter: Ryukotsusei (the dragon in ep. 53) and Inu no taisho … Ideas are welcomed! Please give me ideas for this one!**


	6. Ryuukotsusei and Inupapa

**Vampire911: thank you all for your reviews and ideas they were awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the relating thingy-mabobs. **

**Inspiration music: Avenue Q**

* * *

It was a nice spring day when the demon lords of Japan came to council. The members included: InuTaishou and Prince Sesshomaru of the western lands, Ryukotsusei of the northern lands, the panther leader of the east, and the wolf leader of the south. They all came to council and discuss the running of their lands. 

"Prince Sesshomaru seems well trained. You do plan on passing the western heritage to him do you not?" Ryukotsusei asked InuTaishou.

Now InuTaishou and Ryukotsusei were very good friends. They had been allies in previous wars so they were very close friends.

"Yes of course I Ryuu. Sesshomaru is my first son, and perhaps my only one, so I need to make sure I train and teach him well. I know that it his greatest wish that he surpasses me in power," InuTaishou said.

"Don't all sons…" Ryuu said, not really a question.

After the meeting, InuTaishou invited Ryuu over to his castle, "We are already near the western border. Get rested tonight, and go to your lands tomorrow," InuTaishou offered.

Ryuu thought for a while then he decided to.

* * *

**AT DINNER**

At dinner Ryuu, Inu, and Sesshomaru were talking and discussing about training and things that Sesshomaru seemed to be interested in.

After the servants cleaned up the dining area, Sesshomaru excused himself to his room and Ryuu and Inu went to the parlor.

"Do you like sake?" Inu asked Ryuu.

"Uh…yes," he said as Inu handed him a sake cup (do those even have a name?).

After a couple of shots Inu offered Ryuu more sake, but Ryuu refused. So Inu kept pouring him some instead while they continued talking.

When they had nothing more to talk about, Ryuu tried to excuse himself, "Well it is getting very late do you not agr…" he stopped when Inu started crawling over to him sluggishly.

"Hey…Inu? Are you feeling alright?" Ryuu asked.

Inu cuddled up in Ryuu's arms, "You're so warm, Ryuu."

"Uh…Inu I think you drank too much…"

Inu frowned, "You don't get it do you Ryuu?"

Ryuu blinked.

"Why do you think I wanted you to stay here? Why do you think Sesshomaru left instead of discussing more about politics?"

Ryuu's eyes widened, "...uh…"

Just then Inu places a soft kiss on Ryuu's lips as one hand travels between Ryuu's legs, causing a fire burn within Ryuu.

Ryuu suppresses a moan.

"You want this Ryuu," Inu whispers as he works Ryuu hard.

Ryuu presses his lips to Inu. He grabs Inu's shoulder and rams him onto the floor, "You sure you want to go through with this?"

Inu nods.

Ryuu starts removing Inu's armor and clothing and Inu does the same thing to Ryuu while kissing him.

Ryuu moves his head to Inu's neck and starts sucking at it gently.

He moves his hands lower and spreads Inu's legs. Inu wraps his legs around Ryuu's waist, giving Ryuu access to him.

Ryuu puts Inu's legs over his shoulders as he pushes into him.

Inu clutches Ryuu's shoulders as he his slowly stretched.

Ryuu went in halfway, pulled back, then trusted back in. He grabbed Inu's shoulders and pulled him down as he trusted up, hitting something deep in the other taiyoukai, making him cry out in pleasure. The moans and groans coming from Inu made Ryuu thrust faster and harder. He moved his hand down and started stroking Inu's member, causing Inu to throw his head back in pleasure.

InuTaishou let go of Ryuu's back and laced his fingers along with Ryuu's. The dragon squeezed his hands and kissed Inu passionately as he trust inside him.

"More…faster…" Inu said as he licked Ryuu's lips and face.

Ryuu continued to thrust faster and harder till Inu started moaning his name in a chant along with his thrusts. With one final thrust Ryuu came inside Inu as Inu came all over their chests and face.

Ryuu licked the cum off of Inu's face, deciding that he liked it.

Inu smiled up at him, "Want to do it in a bed?"

Ryuu smirked, "yeah" he murmured as he kissed Inu.

* * *

**Vampire911: yeah yeah I know it is very short I am sorry! I just…I am very stressed out now…I don't know why…sigh…anyway I hope that the next chapter will be longer…I still need to think up an idea for that pairing…I am sleepy…it almost midnight…sleep sounds good…though I cant seem to fall asleep at all….oh well. Again thank you for all your ideas they are very helpful! Oh and please dont say anything about the beginning ok?I just came up with it...**

* * *

**Next chappie: Naraku/Kohaku. Please give me some Ideas. Ideas for one shots ok? Graci!**


	7. crappyness

**AH MAN! This fic is certainly no getting anywhere! I am really really sorry for the delay. I am having a major writers block for this fic, so I don't know when I will be updating. Please send me some ideas and support because I really need it. Until then I will try my hardest to hurry up and finish this next chappy.**


	8. Naraku and Kohaku

**What the fluck! I just got my first flame. Ha! I don't know if I should be mad or sad. But considering that I had warned everyone in the first chapter, I shall do what I said I would:**

**Flashback: **

**Vampire911: _well I now know that this ended up being an Inu/Miroku pairing. I am so happy! Well this is only a oneshot! I really hope this satisfied you! And if you flame me I will laugh at you. There are a lot of Inu/Mir pairings and this is no exception. Besides I warned you in the beginning but you continued so blah! Please Review...I love them..._**

**End flashback**

**Ah yes is it coming back to you? Obviously the person read this part because he/she reviewed on the 6th chappie. Heh heh I really hope I didn't deprave your mind too much…hahahah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. :( **

_Sigh…another fic that will be hard for me…man this sucks._

* * *

Kohaku was sent a while ago to go kill Sango who had wandered away from the group. Though Naraku was manipulating him, he couldn't bring himself to kill Sango. Instead he let her go.

Naraku's eyes narrow as he sees Kohaku spare Sango.

He needs to learn that I have complete control of him…

--

When Kohaku came back to Naraku's castle, Naraku was there waiting for him.

Kohaku looked at Naraku as Naraku walked towards him.

"Come with me now," Naraku ordered, as he walked down a dark hall.

Slowly, Kohaku follows Naraku, knowing that he is mad at him for not doing what he commanded. When they enter a dark room, Naraku pulled out a whip. He roughly pushed Kohaku into the wall while whipping him durably.

Naraku feels himself getting hard by Kohaku's screams of pain.

After a dozen or so lashes he licks the blood off of the whip.

"Now I will show you who is in charge," he whispered sinisterly.

He took off Kohaku's clothes, or what was left of them, as well as his own.

He sat on a chair as he exposed his hard member.

"Come here and suck," he ordered.

Kohaku nodded and crawled over to Naraku.

Placing himself in a comfortable position between Naraku's legs, he licked up the growing shaft before taking in the tip.

Naraku placed a hand on Kohaku's head, telling him to take it in deeper.

Kohaku squeezed his eyes shut as he took it in Naraku's huge dick.

"Open your eyes," Naraku said as he shoved Kohaku's head downward, causing him to backthroat Naraku's member.

Kohaku opened his eyes as he continued to take Naraku in and out. He stopped for a while to lick the tip before taking it whole again. He felt Naraku clench and unclench his hair as he continued his ministration. He began to swirl his tongue along Naraku's shaft, eliciting sounds of ecstasy from his raven haired master.

Kohaku felt his own member springing to life. Absently, he reached down and started stroking his stiffening shaft. He moaned as it grew and needed more attention. He continued sucking Naraku's dick feverishly while he pumped his own.

Naraku saw this and smirked. He pulled Kohaku's head up and kissed him with so much force that blood had started trickling down Kohaku's mouth.

Kohaku shut his eyes as Naraku continued to kiss him also while roaming his hands all over Kohaku's body.

Naraku brought Kohaku's body up onto his hips. He sat Kohaku above on his hard member, causing himself to slide into Kohaku's entrance.

Kohaku winced as he felt Naraku stretching his hole slowly. He continued pumping his stiff member while Naraku bucked and thrust inside his small body.

Naraku grabbed Kohaku's hips and shoved his body down while he bucked madly into him. He looked up at Kohaku's face and watched how it twisted with pain and pleasure with each thrust. He looked down and saw that Kohaku was still pumping himself.

He pushed Kohaku's hand away and started working him with this own hand.

Kohaku gasped as Naraku squeezed, pumped and stroked him expertly. He bucked into Naraku's hand moaning loudly.

Naraku continued bucking wildly into Kohaku. He wrapped his free arm around Kohaku's back and drew him closer to his body.

Kohaku moaned as he moved his body with Naraku's thrusts. The dual pleasure that Naraku was giving him was so much. Kohaku wrapped his arms around Naraku's back as he was invaded; occasionally screaming when Naraku would hit something deep inside him. Finally when it became too much he screamed as he came between their bodies.

With one last and final thrust Naraku came inside Kohaku.

Kohaku, to tired to move away, rested his head on Naraku's shoulder.

Naraku held onto Kohaku as he sat back in his chair.

Naraku sighed, "Go to sleep."

Kohaku closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes… master."

* * *

**Vampire911: well here it is. I am soooo happy that you all support me! I'm so happy!**

**Next chapter: uh… hmm uh… I'll surprise you. LOL **


End file.
